


Means Of Tomorrow (ReWrite)

by BowtiePeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: >:), (But Who?), (sort of), Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Canon Universe, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Elemental Magic, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Bangtan Boys, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiePeak/pseuds/BowtiePeak
Summary: When Harry Potter was at the tender age of one, he was abandoned outside the hotel room of the two eldest members of the group BTS. He is immediately taken in and christened with a new name, taking a special place in both BTS and the Bighit staff's hearts. Years later, he is taken on the day of his seventeenth birthday. What follows is a war of epic proportions between the boys of Korea and the wizards of England. Meanwhile, something dark if brewing in Hogwarts, and Jae is in its path.(This is a rewrite of the original story)





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick authors note to explain some things.

Hello Wonderful Readers! 

Yes, I am alive and kicking still. Sorry for dropping off the radar and not updating any of my stories like I should have been doing. School's been hectic and some stuff has been happening that I don't want to mention. I have been working hard on a new chapter of Branded for Carnage and of course, the new rewrite of Means of Tomorrow. I'm not going to make any promises of being able to regularly update, because I probably won't end up doing that. Some things have been changed in the new version of the story, such as longer, combined chapters and Jungkook and Taehyung don't end up kidnapped with Jae. I'm also debating whether I should have Lily and James alive again, and have Jae have a estranged brother. Sort of the Wrong Boy Who Lived vibe. Comment your thoughts and whether you want Jae's estranged family in it or not. I apologise again for not updating and now present you with the new Means of Tomorrow! 

From your Author, BowtiePeak


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Large green eyes stared up at Seokjin, messy black hair covering what seemed to be a thin scar. A few bruises marred the toddler’s arms and legs, only a large grey shirt on his thin body. Seokjin went to bend down the inspect the toddler, but the little boy withdrew, staring at Seokjin with scared eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first chapter!

It was a lazy night after one of their concerts in their hotel when BTS’s life would change forever. All of them were either chatting, on their phones or, in Jimin and Jungkook’s case, filming a VLive. In Yoongi and Seokjin’s room, both were nearly falling asleep from exhaustion and the withdrawal of their concert adrenaline. It was around 10 o’clock at night when both men heard a strong knock at the door. 

‘Who do you think that was?’ Yoongi murmured from where he was nestled in the blankets of their bed. 

‘Probably one of the members’ Seokjin said and got up to see who it was. He looked through the peephole. Seeing no one, he frowned, but still opened the door. He looked down both sides of the hall, then looked down when he heard an almost inaudible whimper. A small toddler, maybe no older than two, was sitting on the doorstep. 

Large green eyes stared up at Seokjin, messy black hair covering what seemed to be a thin scar. A few bruises marred the toddler’s arms and legs, only a large grey shirt on his thin body. Seokjin went to bend down the inspect the toddler, but the little boy withdrew, staring at Seokjin with scared eyes. 

‘Yoongi-ah’ Seokjin called back into the room, only getting a grunt in return’ Call Namjoon-ah or Jimin-ah’. Yoongi sat up, wandering out to the door, phone in hand. He spotted the toddler in the doorway and stopped. He then wordlessly called Jimin, the younger picking up immediately. 

‘Hiya Yoongi-Hyung!’ Jimin said and Yoongi hummed. 

‘Jimin-ah come over to our room’ Yoongi said. 

‘Sure! I’ll be there in a minute’ Jimin said and the door next to them opened, Jimin’s head popping out. He spotted the toddler and stopped, then closed the door behind him as he walked over. 

‘Hi there’ Jimin said, but the boy didn’t react, Jimin realising that the boy didn’t speak Korean. Jimin went to the door across from Yoongi and Seokjin’s and knocked on the door. Hoseok opened it a minute later, a bathrobe the only thing he was wearing, and his hair ruffled. Jimin gave an amused look. 

‘Having fun in there?’ he teased and Hoseok flushed. 

‘What do you want?’ he asked and Jimin smiled. 

‘I need Namjoon-Hyung please’ Jimin chirped and Hoseok groaned, before turning and calling back into the room. 

‘Namjoon-ah! Jiminie wants to see you” he said and then turned back, spotting the child behind Jimin. Namjoon came out wearing sweatpants and a large shirt. 

‘Yes?’ He asked and Hoseok gestured to Jimin with his head. 

‘Hi Jiminie’ Namjoon said and Jimin smiled, before explaining the situation. 

Namjoon turned to Seokjin when the situation was explained, but his help wasn’t needed anymore, since Seokjin now had the small toddler in his arms, having handed the young boy an RJ plushie. The young boy hugged the alpaca to his chest, laying his head stiffly on Seokjin’s broad shoulder. Seokjin looked rather pleased with himself and whispered something to Yoongi before taking the small boy inside the room. 

‘Seokjin said to call manager-hyungnim and tell him the situation’ Yoongi said and Namjoon nodded, before going inside his own room to call the manager. Meanwhile, inside his and Yoongi’s room, Seokjin had the boy on his lap, both awkwardly playing with the RJ plush. Seokjin was desperately trying his best at communicating with the boy with broken English. Yoongi was watching from the other bed, playing a game on his phone. Obviously, he had died or something of the like, because he let out a frustrated grunt and half a curse. 

‘Ah, shi-‘ Yoongi stopped himself at the last moment and Seokjin looked up with a scandalised expression. 

‘Yoongi!’ Seokjin said and Yoongi smiled, showing his gums. Jimin popped his head in, eyes searching the room before landing on the toddler. 

‘Hi, my name is Jimin’ Jimin said and the toddler looked up shyly, holding RJ to his chest. 

“….Hi…” the small boy said and Jimin smiled, coming fully into the room. He was holding a Chimmy plush and the toddler was instantly drawn to the bright yellow puppy plush. Seokjin and Yoongi watched with both amusement and surprise as the small boy placed RJ down gently and wobbled onto his feet. He staggered across the bed to the head of it where Jimin was standing. 

Jimin held the plush out and the small boy shyly took it, looking at Jimin through his long, black bangs. 

“His name is Chim Chim, Chimmy” Jimin explained, perching on the edge of the bed. 

“Chimmy?” The toddler said quietly and Jimin nodded, 

“Yes, Chimmy” he said, and the toddler looked at the plush, before breaking out a small smile. That’s when Jungkook and Taehyung walked into the room. They spotted the toddler and paused, blinking in surprise. Taehyung was the first to move, bouncing forwards and babbling in a mix of broken English and Korean. 

The toddler’s eyes widened, then he turned to Jimin, scrambling into the man’s embrace. Jimin wrapped his arms around the startled toddler automatically, sending an exasperated look towards Taehyung. 

‘Sorry Hyung’ Taehyung said, then turned to the toddler” Sorry little kid.” The toddler peeked at Taehyung, then to Jungkook, who smiled at the boy. It was silent for a beat. 

“….Bunny…” the toddler said, pointing shyly to Jungkook. It was silent again, before Seokjin and Taehyung burst into laughter, Jungkook’s expression changing from surprise, to amusement. Jimin was giggling and Yoongi had a wide smile on his face. 

Namjoon walked back in, Hoseok trailing behind him. They both stopped when they saw pretty much everyone laughing. Namjoon looked questionably at Yoongi, who just shook his head. Hoseok walked around to the other side of the bed Jimin and the toddler were on, facing the small boy. He engaged the small toddler by grabbing the RJ plush. The toddler quickly warmed up to the rapper and was soon playing around with the man, still in Jimin’s lap. 

Namjoon smiled, before addressing everyone. 

‘Manager-Hyungnim said that we can look after the boy for a while until they find his family’ Namjoon said. 

‘Does anyone have things for him, like clothes or suitable food?’ Seokjin asked and everyone looked at each other before shaking their heads. 

‘Right, Yoongi-Hyung and Jin-Hyung can go get some soft foods for,’ Namjoon trailed off, looking at the small child. 

‘Jae’ Jimin said’ His name can be Jae, until we figure out his real one.’ 

‘Go get some soft food for Jae, just ask if you don’t know and Taehyungie and Jungkookie can go get some small clothes for him’ Namjoon said and the mentioned people stood, preparing themselves to go out. 

‘Seokjin-Hyung’ Hoseok said quietly, prompting everyone to turn to him’ They’re asleep.’ Jimin was leaning against the headboard, Jae snuggled into the singer’s sweater. Chimmy was resting under Jae’s chin, Jae’s head resting under Jimin’s chin. 

‘Let’s not wake them then’ Namjoon said and they all silently left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was a good read, I tried not to change too much with this one, so I hope it turned out alright.   
> You can find me on Instagram as @BowtiePeak


	3. Fifteen Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae was very excited, and nervous, about this years birthday. 15 years with his eternal family was just the beginning, but he knew that could all be shattered by one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One!

Park Beom Jae stretched as his Hyung’s dance ended behind him. He turned, his bright red hair swishing around his head. 

‘So, what do you think about the choreography?’ Jae said and placed his headphones on the table in front of him. 

‘Almost as good as me!’ Hoseok said and he bounded up to the younger for a drink. 

‘You’re better than Hoseok-Hyung in my opinion’ Jungkook said cheekily, ducking the swipe that Hoseok aimed at his head. 

Jae’s green eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched Jungkook dodge Hoseok’s hits, Seokjin trying in vain to stop them. 

‘It’s someone’s birthday tomorrow!’ Taehyung sang as they walked to the car that would take them back home. 

‘I know, all these years with you crazies’ Jae said, expertly dodging Yoongi’s swipe and grunted mutter of ‘ It’s Hyungs to you brat.’ Jae was very excited, and nervous, about this years birthday. 15 years with his eternal family was just the beginning, but he knew that could all be shattered by one person. 

Jae slid into the van next to Hoseok, with Jimin sitting on the other side of him. His lips turned down at the thought of the person who could bring his perfect world burning down around him. 

‘He didn’t get you all these years, he won’t find you this year’ Jimin said quietly, catching the younger’s expression. This statement caught the attention of the rest of the members, all focusing on Jae. 

‘They’ll have to get through all of us first’ Namjoon said, his eyes sparkling with hidden power. The rest murmured their agreements, own eyes sparking with power. 

‘Thank you, Hyungs’ Jae said, leaning his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

‘Sleep well, Jae’ Hoseok said as the younger drifted off into sleep. 

Jae woke to being carried, much to his embarrassment. He opened his eyes and sleepily rubbed his nose into the person’s neck. They flinched at the movement. 

‘Aigoo, your nose is cold’ Jimin said, his chest shaking gently with his chuckles. Jae’s heart skipped a beat and his face flushed a light pink. Jae hated to admit it, but he had a huge crush on Jimin and it killed him. 

It wouldn’t work, since Jimin was going to be 8 years older than him this year and he hadn’t shown any interest in a romantic way towards Jae. He couldn’t help it though, damn his teenage hormones and Jimin being so sexy. Jae was pretty sure the member and staff knew he had a crush on Jimin, minus Jimin himself. It was a relief they hadn’t said anything. Jae knew he had to let it go, for his sake and Jimin’s. It broke his heart, but he would and would live with the heartache. He would be happy for his Hyung even if it killed him. 

Jimin made his way into Jae’s room, dumping the younger on the bed. The younger let out a shriek he would later deny as his back hit the covers. 

‘Come out to watch a movie with the members when you’ve changed’ Jimin said, ruffling Jae’s hair with a smile on his face. Jae swatted his hands away. 

‘Don’t mess up my already messy hair’ Jae said, grinning up at the older. Jimin laughed, eyes turning into crescent moons, before he walked out of the room, door ajar slightly behind him. Jae sighed, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. 

He stood and walked over to his dresser, pulling open one of the drawers. Despite having the option of rooming with one of his brothers, Jae chose to have a room all to himself, for privacy. Jae pulled out a white, oversized shirt that once belonged to Jungkook. He had stolen it one day when Seokjin had forgotten to do his washing and he had had no sleep shirt. Since Jae was about the same size as Yoongi, the shirt just rested on the swell of his ass. He then pulled on a pair of black boxers that suspiciously looked like Jimin’s, but he wasn’t sure. 

Jae plodded out to the living room, walking in to find all of the boys curled around their partner. Namjoon and Hoseok sat together on one side of the couch, talking quietly. Yoongi and Seokjin were sitting on the right-hand side loveseat, trading soft and light kisses every so often. Jungkook and Taehyung were on the other end of the couch, chattering about some game. The only spare space was beside Jimin, who was on the left-hand side loveseat. 

Jae gulped, seeing Jimin in a thin cotton shirt and boxers lounging and watching the others talking. He walked over, not seeing the heated brown eyes looking him up and down at his choice of clothing. They turned away as Jae approached and Jimin raised his arm, creating room for Jae to snuggle into. Jae plopped down next to Jimin, quickly nestling into the elder’s side, Jimin’s arm coming to rest around his shoulders. Jae made a happy noise and turned his eyes to the screen as the movie started to play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still short, but I wasn't sure what else I could add to it.   
> Find me on Instagram as @BowtiePeak


	4. First Kiss and A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is up! (I really don't know what to write here)

Jae didn’t remember falling asleep during the movie, but he must’ve, since the credits of the movie were rolling, and the other boys were also asleep. Jae smiled. All of the boys were wrapped around each other and Jae flicked his fingers, making blanket appear and settle themselves around the sleeping couples, pillows also appearing behind everyone’s heads. 

Jae realised Jimin was missing and he wandered up the hallway, seeing his bedroom light was on. Thinking Jimin was in there to nick something, Jae planned to catch him in the act. Jae walked into his room, the door slamming behind him. Jae jumped, but was then pushed against the door by Jimin. 

‘Hyung!’ Jae squeaked, and his eyes widened. 

‘You’re such a little devil sometimes’ Jimin growled. He had switched into satoori, making his voice low and husky, heightened by the fact he was aroused. 

‘Jimin-Hyung, what-‘ Jae started, but was cut off when Jimin slid a hand down to his waist. His small hand was warm against his waist and sent sparks racing across Jae’s skin. 

‘It drives me insane to see you and not devour you’ Jimin leaned in and purred into Jae’s ear. Jae’s heart pounded in his ribcage and he was pretty sure his face and ears were bright pink. He couldn’t believe this was happening and he didn’t bother to will his arousal away, since he could clearly feel Jimin’s against his thigh. 

‘It hurts to know that you don’t feel the same’ Jimin’s voice cracked and Jae felt his heart melt. He searched Jimin’s face for any sign that this was a joke, but only saw complete honesty. 

‘Now Jimin…’ Jae said lowly, hand sliding up to grip Jimin’s short hair, watching the elder’s pupils dilate. 

‘Who said I wasn’t interested?’ Jae finished and firmly pressed his lips to Jimin’s. The elder squeaked in surprise, before he groaned and pulled the both of them towards the bed. 

Jae woke the next morning to hear badly stifled giggling and the soft rhythm of a heartbeat under his ear. He opened one eye, just catching the flash of a phone camera. 

‘If I hear one more giggle, I will end you all’ Jae growled, sleepily rubbing his eyes and resting them on soft skin. He breathed in, smelling strawberry shampoo, floor polish and expensive cologne. It reminded him of home. _Jimin_. 

Jae’s eyes flew open and he shot up, jostling Jimin in the process. The younger’s face went red, remembering what happened between him and Jimin last night. His Hyung’s laughed louder, waking a half-asleep Jimin. He sat up and wrapped an arm around Jae’s waist, sleepily smiling and planting a kiss on the younger’s head. 

After the embarrassing wake up call, Jae shooed his Hyungs out of his room, closing the door behind them. He took a deep breath, leaning his head against the door. A silly smile spread over his face and he let out a breathy giggle. Jae turned to his dresser, rifling through the drawers. He pulled out a white, long-sleeved, baggy turtleneck, light denim jeans and tan coloured timberlands. 

The door opened just as he was putting on his double piercing earing. He turned away from the accomplished task of putting his earing in and looked at Seokjin, who stood there with a fond smile on his face. 

‘Are you doing a Jungkook today?’ he joked, gesturing to Jae’s outfit. 

‘Am I close to accurate?’ Jae asked and Seokjin nodded, his windshield wiper laugh echoing down the hall. 

‘Definitely’ he said. Jae felt worry build up inside him. 

‘Seokjin-Hyung?’ Jae asked, receiving a hum in return’ Are you sure he won’t find me?’ 

‘If he does find and take you’ Seokjin said, fire light in his eyes’ We would burn down heaven and hell to find you.’ Jae took the elder’s hand, calming the fire in his eyes. 

‘Thank you Hyung’ Jae said, sharing a comfortable moment, before Seokjin smirked. 

‘I’m sure Jimin would kill for you’ he said, laughing and sidestepping Jae’s swipe at his head. 

‘Hyung!’ Jae bellowed, Seokjin’s laugh echoing as he ran. 

Jae darted into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He glanced into the mirror, grimacing as he saw his dark roots were showing through his plum coloured hair. He searched in the sink cupboards, smiling when he saw a bottle of hair dye. With a flick of his fingers, the box opened itself and the packet of dye floated out. 

Jae looked at the colour briefly. It was another packet of red dye. He hummed, before flicking his fingers again and the packet changing to cotton candy pink. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. 

‘Might be a nice change’ he murmured and with yet another flick of his fingers, the dye slowly made its way out of the packet and into his hair. It looked soft and the colour highlighted his green eyes well. 

Jae smiled at the result and turned to leave the bathroom. Jimin was standing in the doorway, gazing at him. Jae went pink but wound his arms around Jimin’s waist. 

‘Morning Love’ the elder mumbled, pressing a kiss in Jae’s newly dyed hair. 

‘Morning Jimin-Hyung’ Jae said, kissing his, well he didn’t even know, on the lips. 

‘Jae…’ Jimin murmured, looking up at his lover. 

‘Yes?’ came the answer. 

‘Be my boyfriend, my forever partner’ Jimin said, cupping the younger’s pink face. 

‘Ok…. Ok I will!’ Jae said, a large smile on his face. The elder grinned, then leaned down to place a kiss on the younger’s lips. 

‘Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it’ Jimin said, hugging the younger tight. 

‘I know I won’t’ Jae said, smiling at his partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is Jimin's promise to Jae.   
> Find me on Instagram as @BowtiePeak


	5. A Birthday and Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin pulled Jae into the sitting room, just in time to see the others come in with presents in their arms.   
> ‘Gifts for the birthday boy’ Seokjin sang and Jae went pink.   
> ‘Thank you all so much’ he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter Three!! This has such a domestic / family vibe and it hurts my heart.

Jae placed one last kiss on Jimin’s lips and shimmied past, heading to the kitchen where he could hear Seokjin humming as he cooked. Jae poked his head out into the living room, spotting Taehyung and Hoseok giggling over something on their phones. 

‘You better not post those photos’ He growled, making Hoseok and Taehyung shriek from fright. 

‘We won’t. Don’t hurt us!’ Hoseok shrieked, drawing Yoongi’s attention from where he had just come from the hallway. His eyes were half closed and Namjoon emerged from behind him. 

‘Incoming Yoongi-Hyung!’ Namjoon called, making Jungkook’s head pop out from the kitchen. 

‘Come on Yoongi-Hyung, let’s get you some coffee’ Jungkook said, leading Yoongi into the kitchen. Yoongi mumbled something unintelligible and let Jungkook lead him out of sight. 

Jae plopped down on the couch, a conjured smoothie in one hand. As he sipped it, he listened to the sounds of his family moving around their apartment. He could hear the coffee machine going, Yoongi no doubt standing half asleep in front of it, with Jungkook and Seokjin bickering behind him. Jae could hear the shower turn off and the thought of Jimin in there made his cheeks dust pink, but he quickly wandered away from that thought. He concentrated again and could hear Hoseok and Taehyung giggling again and Namjoon coming out from his studio. 

Jae jumped when two people plopped down on the couch on either side of him. He opened his eyes to see Namjoon on his right and Hoseok on his left. 

‘So, you and Jimin got awfully cosy last night’ Hoseok started and was promptly shut up by a pillow in the face. 

‘Excited?’ Namjoon said, slinging an arm around Jae’s shoulders. 

‘So excited’ Jae said and shot up when Seokjin announced breakfast was ready. 

Jimin held Jae back in the dining room after everyone had gone into the living room to watch their youngest open his presents. 

‘I made this for you’ Jimin said and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Jae watched as Jimin opened the box and pulled out a magnificent black ring. It was full of stars and galaxies, all swirling within one ring. Occasionally, a comet streaked across it. 

‘It’s a partnership ring, a sort of claim if you were to call it that’ Jimin explained’ It means that I will protect you and that no other should claim you. The stars beat in time with my heartbeat and should I die, the stars will burn out and the ring will go dark.’ 

Jae inhaled as Jimin slid the ring onto his finger, the metal feeling cool and safe around his finger. 

‘I love you’ Jimin whispered and Jae felt warm inside. 

‘I love you too’ Jae said and leaned in for another kiss. 

‘Come on lovebirds! We’re waiting for you!’ Hoseok called and Jimin pulled Jae into the sitting room, just in time to see the others come in with presents in their arms. 

‘Gifts for the birthday boy’ Seokjin sang and Jae went pink. 

‘Thank you all so much’ he said, plopping down between Yoongi and Jungkook. He reached for a large, square box. Jae opened the lid and pulled out a professional camera. 

‘Great, another photographer’ Yoongi mumbled and Jae laughed, reaching over to hug Seokjin, who the gift was from. 

As he worked through the presents, he received things such as a new set of headphones (Yoongi), a large poster of Seoul (Namjoon), a Gucci sweater (Taehyung), a scrapbook full of photos (Jungkook and Seokjin) and a cd player with a ton of CDs (Hoseok). 

‘Thank you so much’ Jae said as he flipped through the scrapbook. 

Jimin set one more present down in front of him. 

‘This is from all of us’ he said, and Jae placed the scrapbook to the side, opening the thin, rectangular box. It was a beautiful necklace with seven dog tags hanging on a single loop. Each had the members given names and birth dates imprinted on them. They were all shining the colour of their element, little flashes of coloured light when the necklace moved. Jae was lost for words. 

‘The necklace will be able to tell you and us if any of us are in danger or dying’ Taehyung explained’ It also helps us locate you anywhere in the world.’ 

‘Thank you so much’ Jae said, slipping the necklace over his head. 

Jae and the boy travelled to the company building for a birthday celebration with the managers and staff. As they sat down for lunch, a video started playing in the little room they were all sitting in. It was a timeline memory video from Jae’s early days with Bangtan and their life up until now. Jae, unsurprisingly, ended up crying from the overwhelming emotion and thought that had gone into the video. 

Jimin had disappeared at some point and he returned with a small cake in his hands. It was iced like a galaxy, with swirling blues, greens and black. Constellations were scattered across the whole cake and there were 17, short candles on top. 

‘Happy birthday’ Jimin said, placing the cake in front of Jae. With a sneaky snap of his fingers, Yoongi lit the candles instantly. At Jae’s look, Yoongi winked and showed his gummy smile. 

Jae leaned forwards and went to blow out the candles, Taehyung stopping him with a smile. 

‘We need to sing happy birthday first’ Namjoon laughed and Jae sat back with a look of embarrassment. Asking one of the managers to dim the lights, all his hyungs, including Bang PD-Nim and some other staff and managers, stepped up to sing Happy birthday. Jae leant into Hoseok’s side, the red heads arm coming to rest around him. 

‘Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jae, happy birthday to you!’ They all sang. 

Jae leant forwards and blew the candles out. Instantly, Jae’s entire being seemed to be consumed by shimmering light. He started fading away. Jae’s eyes widened, and he went to clutch Hoseok, but his hand went through him. 

‘Hyung!’ Jae shrieked, before disappearing into nothing. There was total silence, everyone staring at where their youngest sat only moments before. Then, there was total chaos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote what in what presents Jae received in this. I don't know if you noticed or not, but Ok is not going to be included in this story as Jae's pet, sorry. I don't think that I could remember to write in a fox in the story. Though I promise he'll be included in other ways.   
> Find me on Instagram as @BowtiePeak


	6. A New Land and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’Getting angry won’t help.’ The room literally sighed in relief, before Seokjin spoke again. He looked up, warm brown eyes gone.   
> ‘For now,’ he said, deep, swirling pools of bright fire replacing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter four!! :)

There was total silence, before Jimin exploded. 

‘ **How** in the hell did that happen?’ Jimin growled, standing up so fast his chair tipped backwards. His eyes scanned the room, blazing with almost uncontrollable anger. Bang PD-Nim was already on his phone and asking security to lock down the building and the other managers were moving out of the way in fear of Jimin’s power. 

‘Jimin’ Seokjin said quietly, catching the furious man’s attention' Getting angry won’t help.’ The room literally sighed in relief, before Seokjin spoke again. He looked up, warm brown eyes gone. 

‘For now,’ he said, deep, swirling pools of bright fire replacing his eyes. 

All those present, besides BTS, felt slightly bad for the kidnappers. Though they were angry as well, and there was not one person there that was not infuriated. Whoever had taken Jae had kidnapped someone dear to everyone in Bighit, now they had to deal with seven extremely angry men. 

Jae cried out as his back impacted onto hard stone. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t feel the comforting presence of Jimin and his family. He sat up and immediately realised he was not home. 

‘Hyungs?’ Jae called, hoping it was a prank’ This isn’t funny!’ No one came. Jae screamed and cried for what seemed like forever, his magic pounding against the warded stone walls in anger. 

After a few hours, he had tired himself out and resigned himself to the corner of the room, where he could see everything else. 

It was a few hours after he had drifted off into an uneasy sleep when he felt another presence approaching. His head shot up from where it was resting on his arms, eyes narrowing at the doorway. The door opened, and Jae stayed absolutely still, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. 

An old man stood there, dressed in brightly coloured robes and long white hair tied in a low ponytail. His beard was neatly combed, and blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. Those blue eyes sparkled with grandfatherly love. Jae watched the old man’s every movement, watching as those blue eyes swept the room, before landing on where Jae was hiding. 

“Harry, my boy” he said in English” We’ve finally found you.” Jae wasn’t a fool, he could see the hidden darkness in those bright blue eyes. He didn’t answer, opting to stare at the old man standing in the doorway. It became a battle of will, one Jae refused to lose. Eventually, the old man turned his gaze away, then said in an even tone. 

“My name is Albus Dumbledore” he said, and Jae froze in horror upon his realisation. This was the man. This was the man his brothers had tried to protect him from. 

Jungkook watched as Bang PD combed through the staff at Bighit, picking out the ones who were on the security cameras that day, and new people he didn’t know that well. The few nervous staff that were sent into a separate room made Yoongi snort. They should be nervous, if they were the culprit. 

‘I promised him that we’d burn down heaven and hell if he was taken’ Seokjin said quietly from his seat in the corner. 

‘I’ll help with that’ Namjoon growled, followed by Taehyung’s quiet ‘get in the line.’

‘Save that anger for when we actually find the fucker that took Jae’ Hoseok said, making them all turn to the sunshine member. Jimin’s head was in Hoseok’s lap, eyes closed in emotional and magical exhaustion. They all grimaced when they remembered why. 

**Flashback**

A piece of paper materialised in the air, catching Jimin’s eye and he turned to pick it up. It wasn’t normal writing paper, but heavy, old parchment. He unfolded it carefully, then stopped when he realised it was in English. Jimin cursed, catching the other’s attention, before casting a translation charm. 

‘What does it say?’ Namjoon asked. Jimin scanned the letter, before thrusting it at the nearest person, Taehyung. Everyone stepped away as flashes and violent lashes of deep, astral magic jumped and raced across his skin. 

‘Contain him!’ Pang PD yelled, making Seokjin and Yoongi step in. Yoongi raised a wall of fire around Jimin, Seokjin threading it with his solar pulses. 

‘Jimin, calm down! You won’t do anyone any good by losing control!’ Hoseok called through the fire. He only got an enraged growl in response. 

‘Jimin, think about Jae!’ Namjoon yelled and Jimin fell quiet, his magic pulses dying down slightly. 

‘As your alpha in charge, I demand you to calm down!’ Namjoon barked harshly. After a long silence, Seokjin and Yoongi dropped the walls. Jimin stood there, his face crumbled and his dark galaxies and stars sinking back into his skin. 

‘Hoseok, can you tend to him?’ Namjoon said softly, and Hoseok stepped forwards. He put an arm around Jimin’s shoulder and led him over to the room’s couch. He sat, pulling Jimin down with him, and lay his head in his lap, long fingers threading through silver-grey hair. Hoseok let his soothing magic leak through his fingers and Jimin eventually relaxed and fell asleep. 

‘What set him off?’ Yoongi asked, looking to Namjoon. The leader looked over at the piece of paper in Taehyung’s hands. He reached for the paper and quickly scanned the lines. He felt his own anger rise, before he squashed it and read the letter out. 

_Dear Harry’s kidnappers_

_I know who you are, and I know you know who I am. You kept Harry from me for all these years, yet you failed this year. I remember how you refused me and how you thought nothing would happen if you kept me from him, but now I have back what is mine. If you come for me, I will destroy you and kill your ward. I only need him to do his prophesised job. Be good boys and behave._

_Signed, A.P.W.B.D_

**Flashback end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm going to post today, because I'm working on the next one, trying to figure out what I'm going to write in replacement of the old writing. So enjoy this chapter!!  
> Find me on Instagram as @BowtiePeak


	7. Authors Note

Hey lovelies! 

I know I haven’t updated in a bit, and I’m sorry for that. I am working on fitting the story as close to the original without straying too far, and I’m making progress, though it’s slow going. I’m trying my best. A chapter might be up in the next few weeks or so, it depends on if my schedule allows it. 

Thanks lovelies, BowtiePeak


	8. Threats, Comfort and a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He missed Namjoon’s smooth, deep voice and Seokjin’s squeaky laugh. He missed Taehyung’s quiet rumbling laugh, Jungkook’s cackle and Yoongi’s wide gummy smile. He missed Hoseok’s loud laughter and, most of all, he missed Jimin and his eye smile.  
> He wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry to everyone who was waiting for a new chapter. Like I said, I’m really bad at updating, and writers block isn’t kind to me. I’ll try and update, but I’ve got an exam block this week, however, I’ll try my absolute best to update more, both Means of Tomorrow and Branded for Carnage. Thank you for being patient with me.  
> Your author, BowtiePeak

Jae stayed in his corner, frozen in shock and horror. It gave the old man enough time to get close enough to spell a ring around his neck. Jae choked and thrashed as the magic from the ring tried to contain his magic. His brain worked fast, realising that even if the magic did win, he could easily overcome it and free himself. Jae decided to let the foreign magic win and he shivered as a cold blanket fell over his skin.  
‘Don’t speak to him, don’t give him any leeway’ Taehyung’s voice came up in his mind and Jae stayed silent.  
“I brought you back to bring you home, to Hogwarts” Dumbledore said in what was possibly supposed to be a soothing tone. It wasn’t soothing at all and only made Jae’s distress rose. He missed Namjoon’s smooth, deep voice and Seokjin’s squeaky laugh. He missed Taehyung’s quiet rumbling laugh, Jungkook’s cackle and Yoongi’s wide gummy smile. He missed Hoseok’s loud laughter and, most of all, he missed Jimin and his eye smile.  
He wanted to go home.

It was late, Seokjin knew that. But he couldn’t sleep. It was currently 11:44pm and he had been awake since 5am. He was sitting in the loveseat in the lounge room, a cup of tea growing cold on the coffee table and a single lamp throwing soft, amber light over his face. Seokjin drew the soft,  
quilted blanket around his shoulders and stared at the window, curtains open to display a view of the city. Seokjin didn’t jump or even stir when he heard someone come up behind him. Yoongi placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.  
‘Come back to bed’ Yoongi murmured, placing a soft kiss on Seokjin’s dark head of hair.  
‘I can’t sleep Yoongi’ Seokjin said quietly. Yoongi walked around to stand in front of Seokjin.  
‘I keep thinking about our maknae, practically my baby’ Seokjin said, clutching the blanket to his chest tightly.

Yoongi reached out and gently placed his hands on either side of Seokjin’s head, bringing it forwards and kissing the elder’s forehead.  
‘I know, I am too’ he murmured gently’ But staying up late and wearing yourself thin won’t help.’ Seokjin didn’t reply, but Yoongi simply coaxed the elder up onto his feet and led him into their shared room.  
‘We’ll find him’ Yoongi said as he laid down next to the elder’ Even if it means we have to kill.’ Namjoon poked his head in a few seconds later, catching Yoongi’s attention. The dark-haired man peered at the leader over Seokjin’s head.  
‘Can’t sleep?’ Namjoon said quietly, nodding to the now sleeping Seokjin.  
‘He feels he failed them’ Yoongi replied and placed his head on to of Seokjin’s. Namjoon smiled sadly, before they both heard gentle hiccupping sobs coming from down the hall. They both heard Hoseok pad from his and Namjoon’s room and into Jimin’s.  
‘Jimin is taking it the hardest’ Namjoon stated. Yoongi hummed.  
‘Him and Jae just got together, so it’s not surprising’ Yoongi whispered.

Then he glanced at the bedside clock.  
‘Go check on Jimin-ah and Hoseok-ah’ Yoongi said’ Then get some sleep.’ Namjoon simply grimaced.  
‘I’ll try Hyung’ he said and turned to head out. Before he did however, he murmured something over his shoulder.  
‘That’s all we can do Hyung. All we can do is try’ Namjoon closed the door softly, leaving Yoongi and Seokjin with only the light of the moon peeking through a crack in the curtains.  
‘That’s all we can do’ Yoongi repeated quietly.  
‘All we can do is try.’

Jae was left alone by Dumbledore, numb and lifeless. He was so far away from home, so far away from Korea. He had found out he had been bound to Hogwarts, the school building he was currently in. He couldn’t leave the grounds and Dumbledore would always know where he was, effectively keeping him under the old man’s control. Jae slowly stood and lay on the too large bed, curling up and clutching his necklace tightly. It was one of the things that Dumbledore hadn’t been able to take off him and he took comfort in that.  
He spent seemingly hours staring at the shifting colours, all while the sun set over the horizon, casting a golden glow on his face. He absentmindedly flicked his fingers, letting off soft bursts of magic. Jae cast an illusion that made it seem like he was back in the dorm’s living room, snuggled up on one of the loveseats. Images of his brothers flashed through his mind, making soft tears crawl down his face. His eyes closed and he fell asleep with the thought of his family he had left behind.

The next morning, Jae was woken up from his restless sleep by a small pop. He startled and shot up, falling off the bed in the process. He felt his magic springing to life, and he pointed his finger at the perpetrator. A small creature, with large round eyes and large ears squeaked, but didn’t disappear.  
‘Mipsy is here to give sir his dinner’ the creature squeaked in english, and Jae eyed the tray in the creature’s hands. A wave of anger swept over him and he set the tray on fire, incinerating the food on it. The small creature squeaked and then disappeared.  
Jae flopped back onto the bed, then held his hand up to his face, staring at the swirling galaxy ring. It was still illuminated, the stars and comets streaking across it. Jae ran his finger along it, gasping as the energy seemed to flow out of the ring. He let the familiar, soothing magic from Jimin sweep over his hand where the ring sat. His mind drifted to the ring around his neck and he snorted. The enchantments were strong, he’d give the old man that, but it was a well-known fact that Korean wizards had the highest levels of magic in the world, second only to Japan, with China only a few wizards short of being second.

Jae lay on the bed quietly, on his side and staring at the deep black ring. He rubbed the cool metal with one finger, feeling the power thrumming through it. Jimin’s power. He sighed at the thought of his boyfriend and wished there was a way to communicate with him. Then, Jae shot upright. There was a way! He remembered Dumbledore had done a spell that had made an animal appear and made it send a message! He didn’t remember the words though. No matter, he would figure it out on his own. Jae sat cross legged and cupped his hands. He envisioned a bright ball of light, small and delicate at first, but getting larger steadily. He could feel the power in his hands building and he let it go. It crashed and swirled together to form a spectral animal.  
Jae opened his eyes and gasped. Standing in his room was a beautiful, spectral unicorn. It had long flowing hair and was slim, but muscles rippled under its skin. Jae stood up and moved around the bed to stand in front of the majestic spectral being. He reached up and was surprised to find that he could touch it. The unicorn blew a puff of air in his face and Jae giggled, before remembering why he had summoned the unicorn.  
‘I need you to send me a message to BTS in Korea’ he said, and the unicorn tossed his head, before lowering it so its ear was level with Jae’s mouth.  
‘Hyungs, I’m in England. Dumbledore had me in his school, Hogwarts’ Jae said’ They have a binding collar on me, easily removable, but he is planning to keep me here as a student. I love you Hyungs, and hurry.’ When Jae had finished his message, the unicorn snorted, reared up and galloped through the tower wall and into the horizon. He watched it go with a heavy heart, before turning as the door opened.

Over in Korea, all seven band members were sitting around the breakfast table. Food stayed untouched, cooling slowly. They were silent, solemn and tired. It had been at least 24 hours since Jae had been taken from them, and the search and interrogation efforts were going as well as they could. They had questioned a few staff members, and all had known nothing about any plan to kidnap Jae. Hoseok was exhausted from keeping everyone in a calm state, and Namjoon had had to force the empath to sleep. Their schedules had been put on hold and they were in a current state of hiatus. Jungkook and Tae leant against each other, whispering quietly. Namjoon had Hoseok in his lap, chest to chest. Hoseok was sleeping with his head on Namjoon’s shoulder.  
Yoongi had an arm around Seokjin’s shoulder, the tired older riddled with feelings of guilt. All of them didn’t dare to glance at Jimin, and they didn’t have to. They all knew Jimin had retreated into himself since Jae disappeared. It was nearly as bad as when they first debuted and Jimin had his body issues. They didn’t want to repeat that experience again. Jimin looked up from where he was hunched over a pitch-black sphere. He had been muttering to himself all night, hardly getting two hours of sleep. He looked back down at the sphere and Seokjin sunk further into Yoongi, face nosing into the younger’s neck. That was when Namjoon’s phone rang.

Namjoon scrambled to grab his phone, jostling and waking Hoseok in the process. Namjoon muttered an apology to the disgruntled empath, reaching for his phone. Namjoon picked up.  
‘Manager-Nim, did you find anything?’ he desperately said into the phone. His exhausted manager laughed breathlessly.  
‘We found someone, a face-shifter. She infiltrated our defences and was the one who delivered the cake’  
‘We’re on our way’ Namjoon said and hung up.  
‘Did they find who it was?’ Yoongi asked.  
‘Yeah, they did’  
‘Then let’s go’ Taehyung said, standing up and heading to the door. The others scrambled after the third youngest, pulling on shoes and grabbing jackets. They piled into a waiting van, which their manager had sent prior to the phone call. The silence was thick and tense, so tense you could cut it with a knife. Jimin was bubbling with barely contained anger, ready to take down the person who had done this. Namjoon saw the anger practically bubbling under Jimin’s skin and sent a look towards Seokjin, who nodded. He gently held Jimin’s shoulder, making the seething man jump.  
‘Don’t lose your temper Jimin-ah’ he said quietly, tightening his hold as Jimin growled lowly.  
‘That bitch took Jae away from me’  
‘She took him away from all of us, not just you. So, can it.’ Jimin fell silent, before begrudgingly agreeing and forcing his magic to settle. As the van pulled up to the Bighit building, all the boys leapt out to meet their manager. The man was dishevelled, but ultimately beaming at the thought they would find Jae.  
‘We managed to catch her before she escaped’ Sejin said, leading them into the Bighit building. Instead of going to one of the meeting rooms, Sejin lead the members into the basement level.  
‘What else have you found out?’ Namjoon said.  
‘We’ve found that she’s a magic user, and that she works with the old crow’  
‘Him?’  
‘Yes.’ At that, the boys picked up their pace, wanting to see this person who had taken and given Jae to the person he feared the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that happened. Guess who the face- shifter is 👀  
> Anyway, thank you all again for being patient and I’ll try to update again soon!


End file.
